


Nightmares (Day 4: #jaskierwhumpweek)

by imbxdateverything



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Jaskier has a nightmare and Geralt is there for him. In his own way.
Kudos: 29
Collections: Jaskier Whump Week





	Nightmares (Day 4: #jaskierwhumpweek)

**Author's Note:**

> First time participating in something like this and it was fun!

Jaskier was once again left alone.

He was at the mercy of his kidnappers as they persistently brought down on his back the whip they had been beating him with for the past 2 hours.

Jaskier could've shorn it had been more than just that.

More like a decade or two.

He tried to keep his voice from betraying him and to suppress the scream that was right on his tongue.

He didn't want to give them the satisfaction. 

He tried, he truly did. But as the leather made contact with his exposed back, he knew he had lost the fight.

At least he wasn't crying, he thought.

As much as Jaskier tried to keep his cool and not to seem weak to his merciless attackers, he couldn't. He just _couldn't_. 

The bard thought back to Geralt and wondered if he knew he was gone.

He also thought back to when they were first kidnapped together. Tied up, backs against each other.

But he also thought how Geralt would try to direct the woman to him, trying to make the elf hit _him_ and not Jaskier.

Jaskier thought and wished to be like Geralt. Afraid of nothing and no one. Not scared to take a little beating in order to help others. Or in general take a beating.

Jaskier was thinking how awesome it would be for the White Wolf himself to walk in through the door when suddenly his train of thought was cut off by another whip lash that would certainly leave a mark.

He closed his eyes tightly and bit down on his bottom lip so hard as to draw blood -although it wouldn't be noticeable with all the blood on him already- and he tried once again to keep his voice to himself.

He managed to keep quiet this time, even though a whimper did manage to escape him.

Then he heard his torturer chuckling. Or he thought he did.

The bard heard what he thought was a voice calling out his name.

It sounded _familiar_. 

With hope lighting a small fire inside his chest, he thought that maybe, just maybe, Geralt would burst in and rescue him.

His hope was short-lived as he felt the sting of the whip on his torn skin once more.

As Jaskier was about to give up, he heard the same voice again.

This time he tried calling out but his throat felt restricted and he couldn't make a sound other that some silent whimpers. 

The voice faded again and Jaskier was truly about to cry.

He knew that another lash was coming.

He just knew it even without being able to see it.

Jaskier knew that that was it. He was going to lose any kind of strength he had left in his body and would most likely die there bleeding, cold and alone. 

But it never came.

That fateful blow he was no longer fearing never came down on him.

Jaskier then realised that he was shaking. 

_It can't be this cold in hell,_ he thought with bitter humor.

Jaskier heard his name again, in that familiar voice he had heard before although now it was closer and clearer.

At once the haze in his mind was lifted and he was able to connect the voice with a face.

And then Jaskier smiled.

Geralt.

 _You're here to rescue me, at last_.

"W...e...p, Jas...r!" The voice of Geralt said, albeit Jaskier couldn't quite make out the words.

"W...ke...up, ...ou...iot!" 

Jaskier opened his eyes at last to see a very concerned pair of amber coloured eyes staring back at him.

"Wake! Up!" That was what finally snapped the bard out of his hazed state and made him realise what was going on.

Jaskier took a look around him.

It was dark but not as dark as the room he was in before.

It was small but still nothing like before.

And the smell was different. _So much_ different than that place.

Jaskier also noticed a door and a bed next to him. 

Finally, he noted how he was also on a bed as he sat up.

"Jaskier!" Geralt said firmly and made Jaskier look at him.

"Huh?" Uttered he.

"You okay?" Geralt voice was noticeably softer this time.

"Uh, yeah. Yes. What happened?" The bard cleared his throat and asked groggily.

Geralt looked Jaskier dead in the eye before saying; "You were screaming."

"Oh, I- I was?" _Okay_ , Jaskier thought, _what the fuck?_

Instead of answering, the great White Wolf squinted his eyes at his _very_ odd bard.

After a few seconds of not being able to find any answer for the riddle that was Jaskier, Geralt sighed and sat down on the bed with his friend, looking expectantly at him.

"Tell me."

"Tell you... what?" 

"What was it you dreamed of." 

"Okay..." Jaskier said at last with just a tiny bit of scepticism.

And thus, he did. Jaskier narrated his nightmare to Geralt, who, surprisingly, _listened_.

No eye rolls, no grunts, nothing. He just sat there and listened to Jaskier retell his dream with quite the interest.

After he was done talking about it, the bard let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as some of the weight of the bad, so real-feeling memories faded.

Then Geralt put his hand on Jaskier's shoulder and told him to go to sleep again since it was still the middle of the night.

The bard simply blinked and tilted his head in slight confusion. 

_Am I still dreaming?_ , he though.

But as a yawn escaped him, he suddenly didn't have the energy to question it further and so he did as he was told for once and went to sleep.

What Jaskier didn't know though, as he was in the oblivious state of a dreamless sleep, was that Geralt didn't go to sleep. He didn't even go to his bed.

The White Wolf kept watch of his friend throughout the night and he made a mental note to himself to be more aware when the other man was sleeping were he to have another repeat of what had just transpired.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :))


End file.
